The modern computing era has brought about a tremendous expansion in computing power as well as increased affordability of computing devices. This expansion in computing power has led to a reduction in the size of computing devices and given rise to a new generation of mobile devices that are capable of performing functionality that only a few years ago required processing power provided only by the most advanced desktop computers. Consequently, mobile computing devices having a small form factor have become ubiquitous and are used for execution of a wide range of applications.
One category of application used by many computing device users is a calendar application. Users may use a calendar application to maintain their personal event schedule. In this regard, a calendar application may allow a user to create and manage calendar entries, which comprise information about events on the user's schedule. Such events may include, for example, meetings, appointments, dates, parties, dinner meet-ups, sporting events, and/or any other event which the user has scheduled to attend or otherwise participate in.